


We Belong Together (A Wolfstar Fanfiction)

by rlupinslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bullying, M/M, Muggle AU, Multi, marauders alternative universe, remus pretends he's not falling for him when he actually had already fallen, sirius is a sweet idiot, sirius is lowkey a simp, this is my first wolfstar fanfiction so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlupinslove/pseuds/rlupinslove
Summary: Sirius was a good student, even while pulling all kinds of pranks with his best friend and often getting into trouble. But after growing up, things changed. He was in college now against his will, doing what his family wanted him to. Sirius was doing well in most classes, but a particular one didn't seem to work for him and he needed help. The only classmate he knew that could was Remus Lupin, the one his 'friends' used to bully all the time. Struggling with their own sexuality during the 50s made it all worse for both Remus and Sirius, but the fact that Sirius was falling for his new tutor so quickly made him scared and confused. Remus was being so kind to him even though Sirius had thought he hated him, and it only made him long for more affection from this new friend.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius' eyes felt heavy as he tried to pay attention to all the numbers his professor was writing on the board. It wasn't like he didn't want to learn, things just didn't get into his head, and being forced to go to the stupid college and have stupid good grades only made it all worse. His father, Orion Black, was a successful businessman, owner of the biggest car factory in the whole region. His entire family was wealthy and he wanted to make sure it’d stay that way. That’s one of the only reasons why he forced his oldest son to go to college, in his head, that was the only way to keep Sirius in line: Make him study until he was sick of it. That’s not how Sirius imagined his life to be though. He wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his days sitting behind a desk and ordering people around. He was twenty, and unsure of what he actually wanted to do as a job, but he definitely wanted to feel free while doing it. Sirius didn’t mean to do bad at college though, he's always been a good student during his school years , even if he was also pretty good at pulling pranks and getting into trouble. He wasn’t doing bad at college now and his grades were good enough to get him through, but a particular subject just wasn’t going well. He could nearly picture the look of disappointment on his parent's faces once he handed in his report card. Sirius was doing enough to pass most classes, but microeconomics just didn't get into his thick skull. 

The black haired man shifted on his seat anxiously, trying to make himself stay focused, but then his mind would start slipping off again. College is bullshit, microeconomics is bullshit, Sirius thought to himself. Even the wind blowing on the trees outside the window was more entertaining than the class, and the professor himself wasn’t helping at all. Sirius could fall asleep from how boring his voice sounded, he didn’t understand how that man made a minute feel like two hours. He just wanted the class to end so he could go on and meet his friends at the diner.

And then the professor turned around from the board and directed himself to the class. Sirius realised he had just made a question and wanted one of the students to answer. He briefly made eye contact with him and his heart started racing a little. Sirius just knew that old man was going to ask him out of everyone else, he knew Sirius struggled and he was trying to see if he was paying attention. It had happened before, many times. But Sirius never knew the answer, and he hated that embarrassment even if he was good at disguising it. The professor's attention soon got drawn by another student's voice though, one that was always familiar in that class. It was Remus Lupin, answering the question and saving his ass. Sirius sighed in relief as the lad answered it correctly and a thought crossed his mind. Remus was smart and he knew it, that was one of the reasons why his ‘friends’ used to pick at him so badly all the time and maybe he was willing to help him pass this class if he asked kindly enough.

It was the first time that Sirius had actually stopped to look at him properly, without trying to avoid it. When his friends would bully him at the diner, the place he worked at, Sirius just wasn’t able to watch, it hurt too much. Sirius had never done anything to anyone and he hated it when his companions did, but he couldn’t say anything since they were the closest thing he had to friends and the fear of being rejected overwhelmed him. He needed Remus’ help now though and he wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to do that for him, having the reputation Sirius has.

Sirius watched him through the rest of the class, trying to think of what he could say and how he could say it without potentially scaring him away. Remus seemed to be unaware of the fact that there was someone staring right at him, just watching the class as it went. Like usual, Sirius had a bigger distraction from the professor and he was actually a little surprised when the bells rang and it was the end of that last period.

All the students rushed to grab their things and leave and Sirius did the same, watching Remus from where he was. The black haired man slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked up to Remus, only now realising how much taller he was than Sirius. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and the confused look that he got made him a little nervous. Remus' look of confusion soon turned into a realisation one when he noticed just who that was, and then it got a slight hint of disgust to it.

"Listen, I have to go to work now and I have no time for your bully bullshit right now." Remus said, rolling his eyes as he began walking away. Sirius was a bit shocked, but he didn't really know what else he was expecting. The long haired man followed him, having to run a little to keep up with Remus' large steps. "Piss off, Black." 

"I need to talk to you, not about that though it's something else," Sirius said, looking around with a slight frown, trying to make sure his friends weren't anywhere watching him. He did another small run to keep up with Remus, who seemed to be ignoring him. Sirius then grabbed his arm. "Can you please listen?" He asked, and then the other stopped walking.

"Make it quick then." Remus said, crossing his arms and looking down at the shortest.

"Look, I noticed you're really good at that class, the best at it actually… And I just, don't get the subject at all," Sirius said, having to stop a few times to breathe since he just had to run a little to keep up. "And I was wondering if you could, you know, maybe give me private lessons?" Sirius asked with a desperate smile. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I'd say yes after what your friends do all the time at the diner to me?" Remus asked, tapping his foot on the floor as he rose his eyebrows down at Sirius, who was trying to find the right words. "Time is ticking, Black."

"Nothing, I just need help and you're the only person I know… I'm willing to pay for the classes though, you call it, and you can choose the days too." Sirius said quickly before looking around nervously once more.

Remus chewed on the inside of his cheek, taking a moment to think about it. Sure, the money would do him some good, it'd help him get what he needs to buy a new home or fix his car faster, and since he knew Sirius was wealthy and he didn't owe him anything, he could ask for a fair price without feeling guilty. Not that he'd feel guilty at all with something related to him though. 

"Alright, £25 per class, next Thursday at the library at 6pm, if you're not there by the time I get there just forget it." Remus said, beginning to walk away again. Sirius' look of worry turned into an excited smile and he quickly followed him outside.

"Make it £40 then, and I'll be there before you." Sirius said before he slowed down and grabbed Remus' arm once again, making him stop walking as his smile turned into a worried expression. "Hey, um… Could you maybe, you know… Keep this just between you and me?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus scoffed a little and rolled his eyes, of course Sirius wouldn't want people to know he's hanging around the one his friends bully all the time.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Remus said, pulling his arm away from Sirius' grip and shaking his head. "I won't get in your way if you stay out of mine, I'll help you with the subject and after we're done with it we can pretend we've never even talked to each other." Remus said. Sirius sighed a little and nodded, which made the tallest nod as well.

Sirius began walking towards where his motorcycle was parked. Remus' was a little surprised at how easy that went, since Sirius had a reputation of being a dick. He could have been wrong about it and the rumours could be only rumours, but that was none of his business. If Sirius actually wanted it that badly then maybe he was willing to try hard, but Remus kept his hopes down. It sure would be good for his wallet if Sirius kept that up and had a few days of lessons with him though.

Remus walked over to his old car, the only thing his father had left to him besides the house and got inside, praying for it to turn on and thankfully, it did. He knew his car needed some repairing, but he had other priorities now other than that, he didn’t mind having to walk places if the car ever was to break down completely. He glanced at Sirius through the rearview mirror, who was taking off on his motorcycle. Remus rolled his eyes a little, what a showoff, he thought to himself as he turned on the radio, wanting to distract himself the best he could as he drove towards the diner. He knew who’d be there that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough, that day Sirius was the last one to get to the diner. He was stressed from the class still and a little excited about the fact that he’d be seeing and interacting with a new face for a while, even if this new face didn’t seem to like him very much. Sirius knew that Remus was extremely different from his ‘friends’ and that made him eager for the first class. He wouldn’t be around someone toxic for a little while and he wasn’t going to be alone either, but also he was probably going to get better at that class, which was the entire reason why he had asked for Remus’ help. Sirius took his time going around with his motorcycle for a while, feeling proud as he did since it was one of the few things he felt free while doing. He got a few stares and giggles from girls on the street since he was pretty popular in that area among most of the girls, but he didn’t mind them much. His reputation could either be seen as good or bad depending on the eyes of those who judge him, but either way he didn’t care much. 

By the time he got to the diner, his friends were already there. Lucius, Severus and Tom were sitting at a table for four, probably waiting for Sirius to get there and sit with them. Those three specifically had a worse reputation than Sirius himself, they've had actual serious trouble with the police before many times, for various reasons that went from vandalism, trespassing and other things. Sirius made sure he wasn't involved with much though, but sometimes he couldn't get away from it. At the diner though, it was more related to bullying and trouble making, which was really annoying to the employees and the owner. Their orders were being placed down on the table by a tall familiar figure. It was Remus, and Sirius was quite surprised to see him there even if he knew he worked there.

As he walked in and towards the table his friends were sitting on, Malfoy turned towards the male waiter. "I think you should be more careful bringing all those milkshakes in, accidents could happen," He said as he 'accidentally' knocked his hand on the milkshake glass, making it fall on the floor and spill it everywhere. Everyone sitting at the table laughed loudly, as if it was funny to do something like that. Sirius just shook his head. Now that Remus was going to help him, he felt guilty just sitting by and watching them do that, but it wasn’t like he had many other options. 

The long dark haired man walked over to the table, giving Malfoy a light smack on the back of the head as he gave Remus an apologetic look. "You're an idiot, you just wasted an entire chocolate milkshake, you know they're my favourite." Sirius said towards them, in a joking tone as he picked up the glass from the floor which thankfully was still in one piece. He handed Remus the glass, receiving a slight frown from the tallest in return. Remus couldn’t figure out why on earth he had agreed to help him, even being paid to do so. He’s been learning how to put up with that kind of thing, but sometimes he did want to smash a glass against one of those assholes’ heads. He could never do so though, as bad as they could be sometimes ‘customers are always right’, his boss always told him. He also needed that job anyways. 

"It's not my fault this nerd here has no coordination," Malfoy then said with a groan of complaint as he was pushed to the side by Sirius so he could sit down as well. Tom Riddle had always found joy out of how much of an asshole Sirius was to the white haired man sometimes, so he laughed at them and didn’t realise there was a hint of seriousness to it. 

Lily, a redhead that also worked there, had seen the shuffling around and the milkshake being spilt on the floor. She sighed at the sight, but knew there wasn’t much they could do about it since the old man that owned the place wasn’t even there to kick out the troublemakers. She brought a mop and a bucket over to Remus so he could clean it up, giving the four men sitting at the table a small glare. Lily noticed she got a longer stare from one of them, but dismissed it since that would happen often. She walked away as Remus began cleaning the mess.

“They should be more careful with the people they hire here, the food is already awful as it is and it’s pretty clear that some of the staff isn’t very qualified,” Tom said with a grin as he motioned towards Remus, who could hear them clearly but pretended not to. It was getting in through one ear and leaving through the other like every other time they picked at him. It was hard to do that sometimes though.

"The food here is awful." Severus said, looking down at his own hamburger with a disgusted face. In all honestly the food wasn't that bad, but of course that bunch of spoiled brats would complain about it as if it was the world's duty to fulfill every one of their preferences. Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

"You say that as if you deserve any better than this." The gray eyed man said with a taunting smirk, giving Snape a small shove from under the table. The other two sitting with them snickered at their companions, but soon enough Lucius' attention turned at Remus, who was still mopping the floor.

"This can be quite a freak show though, slugs mopping the floor and serving tables is quite an amusing sight." He snickered, nudging Sirius a little, who seemed to be going far away in thought as he watched Remus. He tapped his foot anxiously on the floor as his friend's voices seemed to go more and more distant. He noticed Remus' annoyed eye roll and sigh, but it didn’t take long for him to finish cleaning it and walk away before even realising Sirius was staring at him. Sirius was dead silent, feeling a little guilty for not being brave enough to do more than just watch them treating him like that. He felt like both an idiot and a coward for not being able to speak up, all because he was so scared of being rejected by the closest thing he had to friends.

Lily, who was keeping an eye on them from the counter where she was organising orders realised Sirius' strange gaze over Remus. She could tell that by the way he was staring at her friend, there was something going on that she didn't know about just yet. It worried her a little since Sirius had a bad reputation because of the kind of people he hanged out with, it was quite clear. She wouldn't really care about that though, it was his own life he was ruining, but since he was acting weirder than usual with Remus she was suspicious that Sirius was up to something.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked Remus once he walked back over, frowning a little as she looked over her friend's features, trying to tell if he'd lie or not. The tallest set down the bucket and the mop with a sigh as he glanced over to Sirius' table, wiping his own hands with a cloth. "What's up with him today? He seems weirder than usual." Lily asked, shooting Sirius a small glare since he was still staring at Remus from across the establishment. The long haired boy looked away at record speed when he noticed the redhead's look.

"Who does?" Remus asked, a bit confused at first.

"What do you mean 'who', Sirius obviously, he's just staring at you and being weird today." She said with a slight frown as she wiped the counter and took a few empty cups away from it and to the kitchen's window. Remus sighed a little and looked away from that table to look at Lily.

"Can I tell you something, Lils?" He asked, frowning a little as well as he put away both the bucket and the mop. "But you have to keep it a secret, and also not be mad at me for it." He added, leaning over the wall next to them and crossing his arms.

"Yeah of course, what is it?" Lily asked, setting aside the cloth she was using to clean the counter with so she could pay better attention to Remus.

"Sirius asked me for private lessons, and I said yes. He's going to pay for the lessons and hopefully he's going to show up, I guess that's probably why he's been acting so strange today, we talked about it just before leaving college earlier." Remus said, keeping his voice quiet and making sure Lily was going to be the only person to hear what he was talking about. Sirius did ask him to not tell anyone, but he knew Lily wouldn't go around telling everyone about it though and he trusted her with everything else, so why not with that as well. Her jaw dropped though.

"Remus! That's stupid, he could be lying to be mean to you or something! Why on earth would you say yes, he's a prick! He doesn't deserve your help at all." She said with a frown, momentarily glancing towards the long haired boy, who seemed to be distracted by his loud friends. "This isn't a good idea… And he doesn't deserve your help." She said, shaking her head as she grabbed a few menus since new customers had just walked in.

"I know the man's an idiot, I have eyes, but he's going to pay £40… Per lesson, Lily. He wants it twice a week too, it's nearly more than I get here working for six days." Remus then said, watching her a bit. Her expressions turned into a slight shocked one when he told her the price that Black was willing to pay. She only shook her head though as he walked over to that table, handing the menus to the new customers. Lily still thought it was a bad idea, but Remus was grown enough to know what was good for him. That didn't stop her from worrying though. 

She busied herself with the new customers and Remus looked back over to the table. Tom seemed to be saying something quietly, close to Sirius' ear. The shortest looked to be tense with whatever it was that Riddle was telling him and he seemed to not be able to look at anyone in the eyes at that moment. It did look a little suspicious and whatever it was that he was telling him seemed to be serious, but then again that was none of Remus' business. Soon enough, Tom and the other two stood up, giving Sirius a small nudge and before they began walking away he could hear Malfoy telling him 'see you tonight'. Sirius was left alone at the table, looking to be deep in his own thoughts.

Remus walked over to the table silently, looking down at Sirius for a moment before gathering the empty dishes and the payment money from the table. Sirius was picking at the skin around his nails, staring off a little bit and still thinking about whatever that was that Tom Riddle had told him. Remus sighed a little, clearing his throat so he could get his attention. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing outside to see that Tom, Lucius and Severus had already left. The long haired man looked up at him, and then his lips curled into a small smile. Sirius nodded at the taller and he nodded back at him, tapping his finger on the tray he was holding. "Can I get you anything else?" Remus asked.

"Uh… Could you get me a chocolate milkshake, please?" He looked up at the male waitress once again, smiling politely at him. It was the first time Sirius had been there all by himself and it was quite peaceful when the other three weren't there to give anyone any kind of trouble. 

Remus wrote down the order with a small nod, walking away to place the order. Sirius looked around the place a little bit, just watching some families with small children eating in peace, friends talking and laughing like normal people. It made him wonder if he'd ever get to have something like that, not that that's what he needed in life, but it would be nice for him to have actual friends to talk with about things. It made him miss his childhood friend and he wondered if he'd ever want to talk to him after the last argument they've had just before leaving to head to college. He sighed a little and shook his head, trying to focus on the music that was playing softly in the background. Not long after that Remus brought in the milkshake, carefully putting it in front of Sirius on the table with a small smile. 

"Thank you," He said, looking at the milkshake as if he was starving and that was the first meal he'd have in a while. Remus had to chuckle quietly a little at his expression.

"Enjoy." Remus said, watching him for a second as he began drinking it. He noticed how silky and soft his curly hair looked. It was beyond unusual to see a long haired man, let alone one that apparently cared a lot for his appearance. He figured that could be one of his many acts of young rebellion, but somehow that suited him.

Sirius enjoyed the rest of his milkshake, watching the place some more before he took his wallet out. He began folding the bills neatly into a smiling face, biting his bottom lip as he focused to do a nicer job. He figured it'd probably make Remus smile at least a tiny bit when he looked at it, but he wasn't very sure why that seemed so important, they were still strangers after all. He placed the bills next to the cup, making sure he left extra tips for him since his friends seemed to have left none. 

Remus watched Sirius standing up from where he was serving another table and watched as the man walked out in a pompous manner, twirling his motorcycle keys on his fingers. Once he was done serving that table he walked back over to the one Sirius was sitting. He smirked a little down at the little money-made smile, momentarily glancing outside the window to see the other man taking off in his motorcycle. Remus picked up the money and shoved the tips inside his pocket, thinking that maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. He'd have to see it and prove it though during their first lesson next Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it! I'm having lots of fun writing it and I'd love it if you guys added a comment or left kudos, it'd brighten up my day!
> 
> Also, I will try to get an update once a week at least!


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday had come faster than Sirius had expected it to, but he wasn't complaining about it in the slightest. He was rather excited for his first lesson with Remus, but as usual the regular college classes felt like they'd never end, especially now that he was expecting something good to come after the end of the last period for the day.

After the end of the last period, Sirius was the first to get to the library. Remus had told him to be there at six P.M., but he was there at least one hour earlier waiting for him, making sure he wasn't going to be late. It was one of the first times he got early for something, but he couldn't help it, he's been thinking about it since the day they got it sorted out. Sirius wasn't sure what exactly it was for sure about Remus that had drawn so much of his attention towards him, but he liked it.

Sirius was sitting by a desk with two chairs on the back of the library where students usually got to to study together. He was glad no one else was in there but him at that time, as he wanted to be alone with his tutor for his own reasons. He didn't want anyone thinking the wrong thing or possibly thinking that he wasn't capable of studying on his own, he also didn't want anyone possibly messing with Remus for being around him and that could become a problem if his friends knew about that. He tried to brush those thoughts off, but they seemed to not want to leave his mind.

It was very clear in the rules that smoking indoors wasn't allowed, but it wasn't like Sirius was the one to follow those rules exactly. In his head, he wasn't breaking any rules since he was leaning on a window while he smoked a few of his cheap cigarettes, making sure all of the smoke was going outside and that there wouldn't be much smell coming in. No one would notice, at least that's what he thought. It's not like his anxiety would calm down on its own either, Sirius had gotten the habit to rely on that instead of trying to help himself in other ways and that led him to being addicted to smoking. He wasn't proud of that, but it's what he had.

Sirius had brought everything he figured he'd need for the lesson: The textbook, his notebook, a calculator and other smaller materials he thought he'd need. They were all on the desk on top of each other, just waiting to be used once Remus got there. He could be pretty organised when he wanted to, and it was pretty obvious now since he's longed for that lesson. 

Sirius looked at his watch and when he realised it was closer to 6 p.m. he put his pack of cigarettes and the lighter back in his jacket's pocket. He sat down on the chair, still next to the window and waited. Sirius was biting his bottom lip anxiously, worrying if Remus would show up or not. He wouldn't be too surprised if he didn't though, he wouldn't blame him if he'd be scared that Sirius and his friends were pulling a prank to mess with him and not show up. That wasn't the case though, the long haired lad genuinely wanted the lessons to happen, because he didn't have any other options left to help him pass that class. He wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

Sirius was staring out the window there with his legs crossed, biting at his bottom lip as he seemed distracted with his own thoughts when Remus walked in. He only noticed the other man's presence when a backpack was placed heavily on the desk and a chair got pulled out next to him.

"You actually showed up, huh." Remus said, a bit surprised. From the rumours he's heard, it was funny even that Sirius needed help, he seemed smart enough to get through by himself even if he was a bit of a dickhead. That was none of Remus' business though unless it involved himself, he was being paid to give those lessons and he was going to do that and only that.

"I did, I came earlier like I said." Sirius said with a small smile, sitting properly on his chair for once. It was quite odd to see him having good posture for once, usually he was leaning or crossing his legs, which was definitely bad for his back on the long run. He was sitting with his back straight, as if trying to be more decent with Remus in the room alone with him. He watched the other man take his own notebook and materials out of his backpack in silence, not wanting to bother him in the slightest bit. Sirius was a bit nervous though, wondering if his new tutor would have patience enough to deal with him.

There were quite a few times before when Sirius needed help with something for school, but for being too young to figure it out for himself, his parents had someone help him. Usually it was some respectful university professor that Sirius' parents afforded to give him lessons, but most of the time those professors weren't used to dealing with an insecure twelve years old. Many times he got shouted at for not understanding something, and for that very reason he felt like he needed to respect Remus as a superior in that scenario. They were both students, but at that very moment the other man was his tutor, so he felt the need to try to impress him a little, or at least do his best to not piss him off.

"Alright, what do you need help with exactly?" Remus then asked, opening his notebook in the last few pages where they had stopped during the last class. He looked up at Sirius, whose expression seemed to have taken a rather embarrassed look to. The black haired man scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, then looked from his own notebook to Remus again.

"From the beginning, I… I don't understand anything since the beginning of it." Sirius said, biting his bottom lip. "Well of course I get some bits, I got it for the most part but then I just have no clue how that works in the end, it doesn't make sense to me when I try to put all of it together." He explained, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. Remus sighed a little.

"Alright then, from the beginning it is." He said, flicking his notebook back to the first page. He did the same with the textbook and Sirius copied him with his own notebook, which was filled with messy notes that went all over the place. Of course those wouldn't be helping him study, not even himself could tell what the random notes were about. "So I'm going to explain it a little differently, but let me know if you don't get it and we'll try a different way, yeah?" Remus asked, to which Sirius nodded.

Both of them leaned in closer to each other and Remus began explaining the subject from the first class they've had, going through the basic principles in a different approach than the professor did, trying to be as clear as possible without possibly making Sirius more confused than before. He was a bit concerned that if his explanations and his methods weren't fitting for Sirius he'd get frustrated and mad, but for his surprise that didn't happen. While he went through the chapters, he would occasionally ask questions to see if he was doing any better, but many times he got the answers wrong. Instead of getting mad at Remus though, Sirius would just shake his head or click his tongue in disappointment to himself, but just as quickly he'd get the right answer sorted out, and for Remus' surprise he didn't have to explain anything twice.

Their class went on for quite a bit, and since Sirius seemed to be invested into it they went for a couple more minutes. By the end of it, Sirius had brand new notes in his notebook, and with a bit of Remus' help he managed to sort them in a way he'd understand later if he looked through them. It all went pretty well, way better than Remus had expected it to be. He wasn't as intimidated as before and he was surprised at how easy both of them went with each other. It was late though and he had to head home.

Both of them put their things back into their backpacks, in silence. Sirius felt awkward with the lack of talking though, and he wanted to ask things, maybe get to know his tutor a little better now that the lesson was over. He'd love to chat with him for a little bit, but Remus seemed to be in a rush. Before Sirius could even open his mouth to ask him about the class, the other spoke first.

"See you next Tuesday, same time." He said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Sirius cleared his throat and nodded, and then took his wallet out. He took the bills from it and handed £40 to Remus with a soft smile. The taller looked at him a bit quizzically. "You paid earlier for this class, don't you remember?" 

"I did, but I'm paying early for the next class again, to prove I'll show up again since you were probably concerned that I wouldn't take the lessons seriously." Sirius said with a small grin, putting the bills into Remus' pocket for him since he didn't take them. The taller shook his head, but smiled a little.

"Alright then, see you around, Black." Remus said, looking him over a bit before walking out of the library and heading towards the parking lot. Sirius waved a little at him and stayed there for a bit, just watching the other while he walked away in the empty hallway.

He was glad that that lesson made him realise that the problem wasn't himself, the problem was just the method or even the tutor. Sirius was proud of himself for have gotten to the second chapter already only with about one hour and a half worth of explanations from Remus. Maybe it was because he was trying so hard to impress him, or maybe it was because he's just actually very good at tutoring, but he really enjoyed every minute of it. Sirius sighed a little, but now even more than before he longed for the next lesson on Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i know it's a smaller chapter, but i wanted to get something up before going off for a bit, there's two BIG tests coming and i really need to take time to study, so I probably won't be posting in two weeks. Thank you guys for reading and please be patient because i will get back on track as soon as the tests get taken!
> 
> comments and shares are highly appreciated, I'll love you forever if you do ❤


End file.
